Of Silver and Xs
by ZaDR
Summary: REPOSTED. A series of oneshots for everyone's favorite heroxvillain crack pairing: Xgent! [Nighttime: Insomnia led him to pursue some interesting activities, most of which weren't entirely legal.][Rated T for safety, may change]
1. Not Often

**A/N: Anyone who's read R+C knows I like XGent. If you haven't read R+C, do it. NAO. xo**

**So, here's a series of oneshots for the two. I'll update this anytime I get bored. Argent is Toni Moretti, and I'm still not sure about Red X. Those of you that saw the original posting of this fic know that I said 'Red XJason', but I realized that didn't fit in with the chronology of the comics...I think? So, I'd like to think that he's Jason Todd, but it seems unlikely. So, no alias.**

**---**

**Title: Not Often  
Summary: Red X and Argent consider the peculiarities of their relationship.  
****Rating: K+**

**---**

It's not often I get this addicted to a girl. Sure, I flirt. I hit on that pretty alien girl once, even though that got Birdie all pissed off at me. Still, there's something entracing about moonlight dancing on silver skin, the faint red cast reflected in large brown eyes everytime she fights. She won't bow to my charms the way other girls will. Stubborn as she is, she refuses to ever admit to loving me, fighting against me as one of her status typically does. It's not often that you find a girl that can be locked in battle with you, then share one passionate kiss, and jump back into fighting. It's not often that I ever use the word 'love', but somehow it's applicable to a girl as unpredictable as Argent is.

---

It's not often that I'll let myself look at a villain. I don't need the lecture from Robin, or the look-at-what-Terra-did-to-Beast-Boy thing. I know it's not healthy, but there's something about him. I mean, how many villains don't want world dominance or money? How many can actually do good? I read the transcript from Robin and X's fight, in the files. _Doesn't mean I don't know how. _He's a villain. He's supposed to oppose where I stand. He steals, I stop him. I send him to jail, he breaks out. That cycle doesn't work in his world. He's too good for me to fight, but I do anyway. He hits on me, I hit him. The strangest part about our fights is that he nevers hits me. He just backs up, blocking my strikes or dodging my plasma. Once, I let him kiss me, and I've been desiring to again ever since. It's not often that anyone can do that to me.


	2. Hatred

**A/N: Now, people who read R+C may be feeling I'm shirking my duties as the author of that fic; you're absolutely right. /3 **

**TItle: Hatred  
Summary: Red X has discovered an extreme dislike for certain titans, that he hadn't had before. Of course, this couldn't be related to Argent at all...could it?  
Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**---**

When I started this job, I didn't really hate any of those heroes. Oh, sure, I'll never really love the Titans; Robin got a little annoying, especially with his cute little catchphrases. But, really, they were more of an irritance than anything else.

It was recently when I decided hate was an applicable term to some of them. And as I though, I realized why these two could be hated in my mind. Of course, a girl. Typical of me, but hey, I'm a guy. The first one was during that big race, between those little spanish kids and that hotshot, Kid Flash. They splashed it live all over the television, overpublicised. And, hell, what else do I have to do it my little rat's hole of an apartment?

That Kid Flash guy has a girl. I know this. It's that bad luck witch girl. Kinda cute in a way, I guess. What I mostly feel for her is pity, in a strange way. I want to see her take a flyswatter and pop Speedo with it every time his eyes land on another girl. However, this time I found myself wishing I had that proverbial flyswatter. As this guy was goofing off, tearing around and hitting on girls, the satellites carried him over to some crowded area. Who was there but Argent? Of course, trying to save a group of people. Do heroes ever do anything else?

I didn't particularly mind being able to watch Argent. Cute girl, short skirt. Then _he _ran in, with that smirk. Taking down that villain for her, _hitting _on her when it was over. He wasn't exactly looking at her face, either. I swear if I ever meet that pretty boy, I'll give him a piece of my mind, although that would totally kill my image.

The second was that Wildebeest guy. It's not really his fault, but he put the image in my head. Robin's got that little clone from another dimension. Apaprently he got loose, and started darting around making people fall in love with each other...which is pretty damn funny, in my opinion. Unfortunately, they didn't air it on television, but my suit does contain information for breaking into the tower (something I should have taken advantage of when Argent stayed there).

I was laughing up until I saw that mutated donkey-man holding Argent.


	3. In Between

**A/N: I want to point out the C2 community, Scarlet and Ebony, which is the official Xgent hangout...and challenge you all to some Xgent ficlets!**

**---**

**In Between**

**---**

Sides have always been important in the hero/villain world. It mandates who you can talk to, who you should fight with, who you should love and who you should hate. There was a definite line between hero, civillian, and villain. Regardless of how poetic that gray area sounded, it was a matter of who stopped people and who comitted crimes. Sure, you had people like Terra, but beyond that, classifications were pretty definite.

The two hid from the world, from the classifications, destroying boundaries with loving embraces and kisses, defying all the rules and somehow loving it. When they were together, they weren't the thief Red X and the honorary Titan Argent. They were just in love, and it was enough to have the other's touch.


	4. Secrets

---

Secrets

---

"Hey, Toni," Greeted Jinx, flopping down on one bed. Since Toni had been living at the tower, the two had shared a room, since it had been deemed inappropriate to let Jinx and Kid Flash share. Neither girl minded, seeing the other as one of the few who could be girly, dark, and tough at the same time. In fact, they'd developed a variety of friendship, and sought out the other's companionship.

"Wally?" Toni guessed, seeing as her roommate had been, until a few moments ago, absent from prescence. This earned her a nod, and Jinx began to pull on a pair of shorts and a long shirt, not bothering to defend her nudity from her uninterested companion.

"Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" Jinx guessed. "I mean, I know you had that thing with CM3, but after you two broke up, you haven't gone out with anyone." She plopped onto her bed, before pushing some of their junk, mostly clothes, off it.

Toni just smiled mysteriously. "I might have someone..." In reality, she could never tell anyone about her love for the thief. She would have to keep him her dirty little secret.


	5. Angel

---

**A/N: Yes, I forgot the chapter info last time. So sue me.**

**Title: Angel  
Summary: Maybe if he'd just asked one more time...**

**Rating: T  
Genre: Angst**

---

I've been alone before. It's happened a lot in my life. I just never really recognized it as its own separate emotion. That silence, without her smile to fill it up, without her to make a small joke, or mock one of her Titan teammates, usually mimicking the paranoid obsession of Robin, or the constant, flirting nature of Kid Flash. She wasn't my girlfriend. We used to stay around my apartment, out of disguise, just Jason and Toni. My friends always asked if we were going out, but Toni would just shake her head.

She had a boyfriend, for a while. Well, first she had that CM3 asshole, but he clearly didn't know how to treat a woman of Toni's caliber. After that, she had some jerk named Brian. Athletic, muscley sort of guy. Apparently attractive by female standards. I'd always loved her, since I first met her, but I was content to be with her as a friend, though I always considered asking her for a date.

I should have probed her harder over the bruises. Questioned why she started wearing heavier clothing, or refused her explanation for her tear-filled plea over the phone for me to drive her to the hospital. Anytime I asked, she'd deny it. Maybe if I'd asked one more time, she wouldn't have gone over his house one last time.

They say that he pinned her down against the wall, beating her until she gave in. I know she was a strong fighter, she beat me on many occasions. The doctors said she suffered severe head trauma, indicating her literally slammed her head into something. He must have panicked when he realized the extent of her injuries, and slit her throat. I'll never forget the look of fear frozen onto her blood-streaked face when I went out to find her.

Somewhere out there, there's a beautiful angel with black and red hair, waiting for me. Maybe if I'd asked her one more time, that angel would still be on earth.


	6. Vegemite

---

**Title: Vegemire  
Summary: Argent attempts to introduce Red X to a New Zealand thing.  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Humor**

**---**

"What the hell is that?" Red X questioned, peering down suspiciously as a cracker smothered in a dark brown sauce, being pushed in his face by the silverskinned girl currently sitting in his lap.

"Eat it," She commanded, holding it out to him. "It's Vegemite, and it's really popular where I come from." He continued to stare at it. It looked almost like half-melted chocolate, spread on a Ritz cracker, a sick kind of combination.

"Sorry, cutie, but it's _looking _at me," He replied, suspicion edging his voice as he gently moved her hand away from his face. This promptly earned him a pair of large, brown puppy-eyes, looking at him, a plea for him to eat it.

_She's cute when she looks sad, _He realized guiltily. "All right, I'll try it."

It wasn't actually that bad...for a New Zealand thing.

---

**A/N: Google 'vegemite' if you don't get what it is. Popular around Australia. They sell it under a different name in the US...Megamite or something icky like that. I just wanted to imagine Argent trying to introduce some of her culture to Jason. **


	7. Questions

---

**Title: Questions  
Summary: Argent and Red X get into a heart-to-heart on the job.  
Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Angst?**

**---**

Red X studied the computer chip. No matter, it'd sell enough to sustain him. He broke the glass case, shattering the glass and grabbing the artifact. The alarm, of course, went off. He didn't bother avoiding this, the titans were actually rather amusing. Every now and then, Argent showed up. It was good enough for him.

As he turned to walk out--no need to hurry, he might see his favorite little Titan--a red, plasma door molded itself to the doorway that he was heading for. "Gonna give up now, or are you going to make me fight?" She asked confidently.

He turned back, a small smile on his face at her defiance. She was still convinced that their relationship was purely related to work. "Fight could be fun," He mused. "But you seem like you're not in the mood for it." He ducked a swing from a plasma-arm. "Having a bad day?"

She aimed the arm back at him again. "How would you know about it? You don't know anything about me." He jumped over it this time, making his way toward her.

"You don't let me," He retorted, momentaily distracted and swatted by the giant hand. He pushed himself to his feet. "So, why don't you let me? Tell me about yourself." He walked about the museum, keeping himself at all times behind an artifact, an obstacle for any plasma to dodge.

"Fine," She replied coolly. "I'll tell you about me, if you tell me about you." She floated on the spot, deciding that maybe she would be more successful in hand to hand, floating after him, and aiming a punch at him. Skilled, he caught her wristin his hand, trapping her by her own strike.

"All right. Boyfriend?" He went right to the point, earning himself an eyeroll from Argent, and another strike from a hand, knocking him backward.

"Don't screw around, do you?" She muttered. "Not at the moment." He looked up at her from the floor, once again finding his feet. "What about you? Girlfriend?" He smirked under the mask, shaking his head, before mimicking her.

"Not at the moment. Got a family?" He questioned, noticing her silver face darken, brown eyes dropping tough gaze and showing a kind of quiet grief. For a moment, he wondered if that was a bad question. Maybe she was one of those creepy, Batman-vigilante types out for revenge, though she didn't particularly seem like it.

"Dad's in jail, Mum's avoiding me," She replied calmly, before striking out at him again, only to have him dodge. As she threw a second punch, aimed lower this time, she curiously asked, "Ever tried being a hero? Know it's not really your thing, but you said you know how..."

He looked at her, a certain kind of question behind the skull mask. "You know about that, huh? Do Titans have moments where they sit around, discussing their jobs in detail? Because that's a pretty good sign that you need a life." He propped his head up, resting his elbows on a glass display case, chip held in a single, gloved hand. "I've done the hero thing once or twice." It was by far an understatement, but he didn't want to say he'd been _Robin. _He didn't want this girl to compare him to that walking traffic light that had been Bruce's ward.

"Why'd you stop?" She continued, hovering on her spot for a moment, searching his face for any contorts to the mask that could mean he'd tensed up his face, or he was smiling. Some sort of emotion behind that mystery.

"It's like you said. Not really my..." His voice trailed off as she came closer to him, this kind of nearness almost distracting. She wasn't trying to fight him, she was merely getting closer to him, letting on hand rest on his chest. "Think you'd ever do it again?" _Damn..._ He thought. She was really, really distracting him right now.

"Companionship seems to be better," He commented, eying her and letting on hand come down to the small of her back. She stretched up a little, letting her lips touch to his, before pulling away, leaving an almost shocked Red X. "Where d'you think you're going, cutie?" He asked, trying to keep disappointment from his tone. A michievous twinkle danced in her eyes as she held up the chip, floating off, apparently unwilling to arrest him.


	8. Choices

---

**Title: Choices**

**Summary: When Argent finds herself carrying Red X's child, she muses over the possiblities.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**---**

Positive.

One word has never made so much of an impact on me, not in my sixteen years of life. I, Argent, am positive for carrying a child. I had a lurking suspicion, but it was Jinx who eventually pushed me to test myself. The worst part is that I am not only pregnant, I also have no idea where the father is. Now I'm pregnant without the child's father. Oh, and he's my enemy. And then Robin gets into the mix. Bloody hell, I'm _screwed._

The annoying part is that I can't blame him. This was entirely my fault. I had been thinking about my dad, after we got into an argument when I visited him at the prison. I had been drinking a little; which I really shouldn't do. It wasn't even close to enough to impair my judgement enough. However, as I was walking back in my civvie clothes, I got lost. This is pretty typical of me as of late, since this is my first time in Jump City. Then is started raining. And joy of bloody joy, I didn't have my cellphone. At this point, I'm walking around with my arms over my chest (Why a white shirt, Toni?!), sopping wet and a little scared.

And there he was. Watching me, face indeterminable behind that skull mask. He knew he couldn't take me up to Titan's Tower--duh, he's a villain--so he offered to let me come back to his apartment. He gave me some clothes to borrow, and his bed for the night, remaining masked the whole time. I took off his mask, kissing him, sort of coming onto him. One thing led to another, all right?

I haven't seen him since. I don't dare mention this to anyone. Jinx knows I'm pregnant, but nothing else. My mother would be ashamed of me, and upset if she discovered it was a thief. Robin would be up my ass, and I'd be kicked off the team. In fact, any Titan would dislike the idea. The way I see it, there are three options: Abort, adopt, or try to raise it. From there on, I have a matter of staying with the Titans, going to my family, or trying to find Red.

So many choices to make, and a bad end in every direction...


	9. Nighttime

---

**Title: Nighttime**

**Summary: Insomnia led him to pursue some interesting activities, most of which weren't entirely legal.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**---**

I've seen some pretty ugly things in my lifetime. Those things, death, pain, and loneliness, are permanently drilled into my head, keeping me awake and night, bouncing around in the silence of the night. I don't sleep because of it. Taking the time to sleep means taking the time to think about everything.

However, that means I have about six hours that I need to kill every night. It used to be that I'd just hang around town. Get a bite to eat, maybe pick up a girl. Then I met Argent...and figured out that she was living in the tower with those teen dorks. Hey, as long as you've got the codes for the tower programmed into your suit...

It's not as pervy as it sounds. Yeah, I go into her room. I make sure her roommate's off, probably screwing Kid Flash. Then, I sit and watch her sleep. Stupid as it sounds, I get into the room of the girl of my dreams, and I sit there. I watch her sleep, in a black tank-top and men's Superman boxers, lips slightly parted, curled up beneath a Nightmare Before Christmas blanket. Sometimes, she sleeps peacefully. Other times, she's plagued by nightmares, whimpering softly and body tensed. All I can do is stroke her hair, and make sure that she'll never see me if she wakes up.

I never waste my nights.


	10. Not One Of Us

---

**A/N: Yes, the title is from a Disney song. SHUT UP. **

**Title: Not One of Us  
Summary: Argent thinks about the parallels between her life and a Disney movie.  
Rating: K+  
Genre: General?**

**---**

Yes, the Titans were having a movie night. And, yes, since Kole happened to be visiting, this movie had to be a Disney movie. Argent had never really seen the sequel to the Lion King, she had probably outgrown Disney movies by the time it was released.

So, she sat and watched lions play and fall in and out of love and sing, dreaming about (rather yummy) anti-heroes, before carefully listening to the lyrics of certain songs. _He's not one of us... _She looked at the other Titans. _Maybe I can relate more to this than I thought. _


	11. Mystery

---

**Title: Mystery**

**Summary: Argent asks the other titans about a mysterious, masked man that she didn't recognize, but sh doesn't exactly like the answers.  
Rating: K+   
Genre: General/Romance**

**---**

"Robin?" Asked Argent, floating on the spot, arms wrapped around herself. "I saw this guy today...he wasn't on the hero's side, and he wasn't on the villains side, I mean, when we fought the Brotherhood. He had this skull mask..." Robin's eyes narrowed.

"That's Red X."

The New Zealand hero nodded. "Oh. So is he a hero or something? I've never met him before." She wrapped her arms around her thin body. _He was hot..._really_ hot..._

Cyborg looked up from his newspaper. "Red X isn't one of us. He's a villain-"

"And he always will be," Finished Raven. "Trust me, he's not a hero. Just stay away from him."

Argent floated away for a few moments, thinking. _Can he really be as bad as they say? Does it really matter if he's like us...?_

---

**A/N: Anyone notice my clever point to the last title? Ha, ha, I didn't even mean to do that. **


	12. Something

**---**

**Title: Something  
Summary: Argent wonders what he says, when he's asked the immortal question: "Dating?"  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance**

**---**

Now that Argent and I officially have...erm, something, she's been spending a lot of time hanging around my apartment. This seems logical to us, seeing as I can't really hang around where she lives, and it's a nice place where we can snuggle up, and do, erm..._things. _

Something seems to be on her mind today, though. She's sitting on my couch, wearing a long shirt that's I think--I _hope--_is mine, and maybe something underneath that. Not eally sure. Her face is troubled, which disturbs me. I don't like to see my girl...friend...thing upset. I'd love to call her my girlfriend, but I'm not sure it's really applicable where we are now. For the most part, we talk. Flirt. We've had sex once. We've never gone anywhere on an official date.

"Hey..." Came her accented voice, before I can ask her if she's all right. "Do people ever ask you if you're dating, or if you have a girlfriend?" Bare knees are tucked up to her chest, framing her uncertain face. Uncertain, but pretty. I'm not sure if I should like this. "And what do you say? At the tower, people are always probing me over who I'm dating. Trying to hook me up with people." She made a face briefly. "But, what do you do?"

I consider her question. It's always been an awkward area for me. "Well..." I hesitate. "If I'm working, I'd never tell anyone about you. People I spend time with wouldn't do anything good with knowing about you." I pause for a moment, running my hand through black hair. "If I'm in my civvies, I tell them sort of." I look down, a little ashamed to admit this to her. "I tell them that I've found a girl, but I don't think I'm good enough for her. Because she's something special, and I'm just some lowlife who'd kill to deserve her." I lean in, kissing her gently, a single hand resting upon her cheek. "Or something like that."


	13. Daddy Dearest

**---**

**Title: Daddy Dearest  
Summary: Jason and Toni discuss their dads.  
Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**---**

Dark eyes stared at her own reflection in a puddle, dark ashalt framing her against a background of gray skies. It wasn't raining, that would be way too cliche for the young hero. It was the aftermath of a rainstorm, the scent of cleansed earth mingling with the ever-present fumes of gasoline and exhaust. It was still a city, after all, she reflected.

It was common for him to be the one to find her, but she was the one to find him this time. He'd opened his door, out of his suit and into a pair of boxers and old T-shirt, bewildered to find, of all people, Argent, on his doorstep. Bewildered, in a sense not lacking pleasure, but lacking reason. He'd let her inside almost without hesitation--_Argent _asked to come into _his _home? It wasn't what he'd thought, but the companionship wasn't unaccepted.

Setting his breakfast before the two of them, he took one for himself, taking a bite of it without any form of condiment. His interests lay with Toni right now, rather than, say, cream cheese. "It's now six in the morning. Do you know where your superhero is?" He smiled a little at her, earning himself one in return.

"I'm just having problems with my dad," She admitted. "No one's arround to talk to...Jinx is off with Kid Flash, and Issiah left yesterday." She took a bagel, after a moment of thoughtful hesitation. She seemed almost reluctant in a fashion, like she was just eating due to some unknown obligation. _Issiah? I think she assumes I know these people. _He didn't protest, she seemed upset enough. "When I was little, I was always 'Daddy's little girl'." She leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes and letting multicolored locks fall across the fabric. "After he found out I wasn't really his kid, he still acted the same way he used to, but it wasn't the same. He looked at me like..." Her voice seemed to give out with her pain. "Like I was a freak. Or he'd say things and smile, but not with his eyes."

He nodded a little, tearing off another hunk of bagel. "My dad ditched when I was little. I never really found out where he went." There was sorrow playing across her face now.

"I'm sorry...which always sounds so fake, but it's true." He glanced back at her. She was one of the ones that didn't pretend that they understood you, or try to put you on their level, one of those 'I'm suffering too' types. Then again, Argent probably never would be. "Do you miss him?" She added, nibbling on her bagel.

"In a way," He replied. He'd found out his dad was dead, but didn't want to go through the whole pity-me routine. "I was young, though, and I always had to worry about my mother." He peered down at Argent, hoping that wasn't a bad thing to say. All those hero types were always family-less. "Wait...do you _have _a mother?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she's in New Zealand. She stopped returning my calls after Dad was arrested, so I haven't talked to her recently." Jason stopped chewing to look back at her, before swallowing the lump of bread.

"Arrested?" He looked down at her, with those gorgeous blue eyes. Nyahhh, she was such a sucker for those eyes. Despite herself, she wished he'd take off the mask more.

"He started dealing drugs, and I had to turn him in," She whispered. "Now he _hates _me. He won't even let me talk to him. And I think my mum's mad at me too. I just feel like such a screw up, you know? And the Titans know each other, for the most part. I don't know where I belong."

"Guess that all started with Daddy Dearest..."

**---**

**A/N: This one turned out to be really, really long.**

**Huh.**


End file.
